Power of Will
by Jodelle
Summary: Fate interferes with the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. After escaping from prison they get the chance to start over in a new world. In this world they get the right to be Professors of DADA. But how and what do you teach your younger selfs?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishers. I just do this for fun, no profit. I also in no way own the quotes or lyrics.

Power of Will

By: Jodelle

"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill

Fifteen percent concentrated power of will

Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain

And a hundred percent reason

to remember the name."

-Remember the name

By: Fort Minor

Azkaban. The broken body of a young man lay in the corner of the cell. At times like this it was all he could do to remember the time of day and where he was. He hadn't been able to think any coherent thoughts for several weeks except during the meetings. When the Death Eaters and dementors left their posts for Voldemort's meetings Harry was finally able to think.

Harry had to be quick to take full advantage of those times. Although the food was moldy and the water stagnant Harry knew starvation would kill him faster than disease so he ate it quickly without letting it touch his tongue. If he got too sick they'd tend to him just enough to keep him alive. The moment people found out their savior was imprisoned they lost hope. He was kept alive as a reminder and a warning to those on the outside.

He stripped off his filthy cloak and held it under a dripping pipe. It would take a good hour to get the slime off his cloak as the amount of water falling wasn't a lot. After removing his cloak it was apparent how thin he'd become.

Harry's now skeletal body was a result of his black outs. When the memories came on too strong he snapped. He'd slam his whole body against the walls until he felt sticky blood. If he lost enough blood he would pass out and by doing so escape from the sounds of the screaming. He missed many of his meager meals due to being unconscious as the bugs would get into his food. However by mixing his bread and water together he was able to deter them some.

What Harry couldn't know was that today he was expected at the meetings. There were squeaking noises coming from down the hall that were made by a cell being opened. Harry couldn't see what was going on but could only guess as his glasses had been broken during one of his fits. Although he wasn't sure if they were coming for him he started to wring the water out of his cloak. It still smelled putrid but he'd done what he could.

"Potter, you're to see the Lord." Harry could recognize the voice of Lucius Malfoy. His tone spoke volumes. Malfoy was clearly disgusted by his filthy appearance and angry that he'd been the one sent on the errand of fetching him.

"Scourgify olfactory!" Lucius bellowed. While the spell didn't get rid of the filth clinging to Harry's clothes and hair the smell coming off of him disappeared. Now that he was no longer in his cell and somewhat clean it was like a breath of fresh air. He knew deep down that today he would die but after praying for death for so long he was almost looking forward to it. Anything was better than rotting away in this hole constantly wondering when it would be over.

They had walked forward about fifty paces before Lucius stopped Harry with a shove. Harry winced in pain from the hit he'd taken. He hadn't meant to walk into him but when you couldn't see two inches in front of your nose it happens.

He heard moaning coming from inside the cell Lucius had entered. Harry couldn't hear what was being said but he did hear hoarse yells of pain. He heard the heavy coughing and wheezing of someone who was probably in as bad of shape as he was. When Lucius lost his temper Harry knew who was in that cell.

"You filthy little blood traitor!" Lucius hissed angrily. "Your mother and I can't even leave the manor for the shame you've brought on us you ungrateful little whelp.

Do you know what kind of damage control we've had to do?! We had to give your inheritance to Pansy Parkinson as she demanded compensation for the shame of being your betrothed.

We're selling half of our vacation houses to pay for parties to assure our friends that the only worthless Malfoy alive is you!

Your mother is pregnant with another child so I no longer have any reason to care what happens to you!"

Harry heard a slap and someone sobbing loudly. He wondered what Malfoy had done to get thrown in a cell of his own and incur the hatred of his father. Draco Malfoy had hung on his father's every word during all their years in Hogwarts so when had that changed?

Harry saw two blond blurs coming toward him. The one moving slowly must be Draco he thought wondering why the other boy limping. After being pushed forward roughly he walked along some way before stumbling slightly as they entered a poorly lit hallway.

Again Lucius spoke angrily to Draco. "You are to face death bravely. Malfoy's don't beg or cry but look death in the face and laugh. If you shame me any more I will request you be tortured by your aunt rather than me. Bellatrix is furious with you for shaming her sister and in turn her. We will only be lenient if you face this like a man."

Draco nodded. He hadn't spoken and had only made a sound when he was being beaten by his father. If Harry could have seen it would have been obvious that Draco had only been imprisoned for a short while. The blonds clothes showed some dirt but only the slightest amount. Draco looked worn out with dark circles under his eyes, probably a result of being surrounded by dementors, and had only lost a little weight during his stay in Azkaban.

Voldemort was waiting in the center of the room with his faithful death eaters bowing to him twice before backing away. Lucius led the two boys through the space the inner circle had been in just moments before. The dark red eyes were the only thing that stood out amongst the blurry figures in death eater garb.

Harry might have felt fear initially but after being in Azkaban so long all he felt was curiosity. One could only feel fear if they had a sense of self preservation which Harry had replaced with a morbid desire to know what death was like.

Antonin Dolohov's voice broke through the silence. "Today we are gathered here for the execution of one Draco Malfoy. Macnair, please read his crimes."

The man dressed in the outfit befitting an executioner cleared his throat before reading from a scroll he unfurled. "Draco Lucius Malfoy has been three weeks imprisoned for aiding in the escape of a well known fugitive, one Ginevra Weasly. Upon his refusal to follow the runaway in hopes of recapture we have decided that this traitor should be given the death penalty."

Harry blinked hard before looking over at Draco. He'd lost his place of honor in Voldemort's inner circle to save Ginny of all people even after his history with her family. Harry shook his head several times before looking expectantly up at Voldemort. He wondered if this was simply an attempt to make him more disheartened. Were they telling him he'd watch hundreds of deaths but never be allowed to die himself.

Harry let out a bitter laugh that startled many death eaters by how hoarse it sounded. The boy sounded like an old man with how much pain was laced in his laughter.

He boldly spoke his green eyes flashing as he turned toward Voldemort, "Am I simply to watch? It's nothing I haven't seen before you realize. I saw plenty of death when you went on that killing spree in Little Whinging. Nothing can be more gruesome than what you did to the Anderson's little girl. She was only three and they tore her to shreds even though I know for a fact the death eater responsible had a four year old daughter of his own."

One of the death eaters shifted uncomfortable as he was reminded of the little girl with the big blue eyes he'd slaughtered before quickly smothering that regret. He'd done his job and that was that.

Voldemort gave Harry a look that would have been inviting if it had been someone else. "Harry, Harry, my boy. Have we neglected you? Bored are you? We simply thought to provide some entertainment this evening. Perhaps you're jealous of the young Malfoy and would like to join him."

Many had expected Harry to act fearfully but all he did was snicker. They wondered briefly if he'd gone mad from being around the dementors too long. The boy had been in there for a little over a year after all.

"I'm simply curious as to why I'm still here. Surely my death would prove more than my imprisonment. Are you afraid that if you try to kill me again you'll once more become a mere ghost of yourself?"

If Harry could have said anything to ensure his death that was it. He'd insisted that Voldemort had kept him alive out of the belief that he couldn't kill him. The death eaters were already talking amongst themselves letting Harry know they thought this was a possibility.

"Harry, if you truly wish to die I may simply have to oblige you." Harry could tell that Voldemort was furious but to hide the fact that he probably did fear trying to kill a Harry he had to appear in control of the situation and his emotions.

Voldemort clapped his hands. All the death eaters stepped back one step as one came forward. "Severus, you've heard this boys desire to join the young Malfoy in his fate. Is it too much to hope that you already have a second dose of the poison?"

Harry saw the blur that was Snape bow deeply before reaching into his robes pocket for another vile. "I always carry an extra my Lord."

Inside Harry snarled. He had thought that Voldemort would do the honor of killing him outright but it was to be poison. If the potion wasn't a strong enough poison he'd wake up just to be shoved back in his cell!

He was surprised when he flew backwards into a chair and was bound in ropes. Draco to his left mirrored him. Voldemort took the vials from Snape and made his way over to the boys.

"I in no way fear killing Potter but only a fool wouldn't learn from trial and error. No, a spell will not suffice. They are to suffer a pain greater than any curse could bring them."

Harry could tell Voldemort was taking the course of saying he wasn't afraid of killing them with the killing curse but simply thought it was too good for them. Some might realize right away that he hadn't denied his fear of killing him via a curse but the smarter ones who realized that would keep their mouths shut if they valued their lives.

Voldemort grabbed Harry roughly by the chin and forced his mouth open. The liquid burned more than liquor as it made it's way down his throat. Harry wondered briefly if the potion was potent enough to melt his teeth when he felt how painful it was to his throat alone.

He started seeing black spots and the way everything sounded he felt sure he was underwater. Harry felt himself fall forward only to be held in place by the ropes.

Was this dying? All of your senses failing you...it was like falling into a black hole. He heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was falling through the sky. He saw Draco reaching out to him. They swam through the air until they were able to grab each other.

Although Draco was also falling he didn't appear as frightened as he ought to. He seemed to be concentrating on something. Draco's face had pain etched into it.

Pulling Harry to him in an embrace Draco yelled,"Don't let go Potter unless you want to fall!"

Harry wasn't sure what to make of hugging Malfoy but he didn't let go. The only time where he might have almost let go was when he heard a ripping noise. Draco's robes were being torn by something trying to come out from underneath.

As the tearing sound continued Harry saw feathers start pouring out of Draco's robes. Soon the single feathers gave way to a pair of wings. Harry felt the world spin again as they neared the ground.

He wondered what they'd find when they reached the ground. Would they find a whole new world or the same world they'd left? Safe in Draco's arms Harry lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Notes: Well what do you think so far?

If you like this review please. I know many people put me on story alert or favorite my stories (from email alerts I get) so I wonder why the lack of reviews? Again, please review if you think this is good enough that I should continue...

-Jodelle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishers. I just do this for fun, no profit. I also in no way own the quotes or lyrics.

Power of Will

By: Jodelle

"Desperation is like stealing from the Mafia:

You stand a good chance of attracting the wrong attention."

-Doug Horton

Previous Chapter:

He wondered what they'd find when they reached the ground. Would they find a whole new world or the same world they'd left? Safe in Draco's arms Harry lost consciousness.

Chapter 2: Grave Robbing

Draco Malfoy had almost passed out when he was safely on the ground once more. His knees had buckled leaving him sprawled out on a soft patch of grass. His breathing was labored and he winced at the pain in his throat.

Even with the pains he'd had to go to in order to come out of their fall alive it was the best he'd felt since his imprisonment. He didn't regret saving Ginny but to have admitted his reasoning behind saving her he would have been killed immediately over being imprisoned for those three weeks. He hoped Potter wouldn't ask too many questions as he wasn't sure he could talk about it all just yet.

After being at Azkaban for three weeks with his thoughts centered around gruesome things it was a relief to be able to think of the time at hand rather than his past. It had also been a great feeling to feel his magic rushing through his veins as he'd done his partial transformation. His thoughts froze in their tracks as he heard someone groaning.

Finally catching his breath he stopped panting and was able to get into a sitting position with some difficulty. Looking to his left then his right he spotted Potter.

It wasn't his fault the Potter had fallen so roughly but he still felt guilty for not being able to catch him. When he'd lost consciousness he'd started slipping out of Draco's grasp. It was lucky that when he'd fallen he'd fallen less than ten feet or he might not have made it.

"Potter?" Draco tried to say only to find himself coughing. In his hand was a small amount of splattered blood. He would have been worried had he not realized that the potion must have blistered his throat. Instead all Draco had managed to say, "erder."

In response to Draco's attempt at speech Harry lips moved although no sound came out. Upon Draco's fingers brushing the boy's palm Harry's hand grasped at them. That Harry was moving even in the slightest of ways was good. It wouldn't have gone over well if he'd been paralyzed by his impact with the ground.

Draco wondered for a moment if the boy-who-lived was asleep and then snorted at the thought. There was no way Harry was asleep because the pain wouldn't allow for it. No, only blackouts could make the pain of starvation and injury go away long enough to allow for sleep.

Draco knew you weren't supposed to move someone that was injured in case they were injured in ways you couldn't see. Draco got closer to Harry putting two fingers in the place between the eyes and his other palm on Harry's stomach. This was going to hurt like hell but if it worked they could be on their way.

In position Draco mentally chanted a healer's spell. When he saw the small injuries such as scratches and bruises start to give way to pale skin he smiled. Taking a deep breath and letting it go with a huff Draco began the spell that would drain him greatly but was necessary.

Although no one could tell by just looking at him what work he was doing when a blue light enveloped Harry it was clear that something had been done. He felt his energy being depleted during the few minutes the spell lasted and knowing he'd done what he could he pulled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt a tingling go through his body. He shivered at the sensation that felt similar to being enveloped in an icy wind and becoming numb. When he started to tremble violently he felt someone hold him down before a wave of pain crashed over him.

Harry tried to break free from the grasp of the person subjecting him to this torture but only managed to scratch him with his ragged bitten nails. Hearing a grunt of pain coming from above him Harry was torn between feeling sympathy or satisfaction. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

It startled him into silence and stillness when he realized what he was doing. Over the past few months he had wanted to die and had been insisting there was no reason left to live. If life was meaningless what with being Voldemort's toy then why not let himself die? But, Harry thought as memories of the meeting came back to him, he was free now and therefore could do something other than just take the abuse. Harry could fight back now.

The person above him screamed as Harry started lashing out. Not being able to see Harry simply tried to hit at the solid shape of a man before him. Trying not to cry out and set his throat aflame with pain Draco franticly scrambled back away from Harry.

Draco glared at the boy he'd been trying to help. The nerve of him attacking just because he still had that school days grudge! And surely he knew he wasn't a Death Eater! He'd almost healed everything except the bruise to his temple and his... oh.

It finally occurred to Draco he hadn't healed Harry's eyes. No wonder he'd lashed out, Draco laughed. This was going to be one for the masses, "Draco Malfoy mauled by a blind Boy-Who-Lived."

Unable to speak Draco wasn't going to be able to identify himself. Sighing, Draco realized he was going to have to wrestle with Harry in order to fix his vision. He hoped Harry wouldn't claw at his eyes as some patients did in this painful procedure.

Crawling over to Harry's side as silently as he could Draco watched Harry warily. Draco showed some moves often seen in the muggle game twister although he wouldn't know that. Moving over Harry he twisted himself about like a pretzel trying to think of how to pin Harry down most of the way. When Draco sat down on top of Harry's center he felt the boy tense and start thrashing about again.

Draco kicked and smacked Harry around wincing as he received blows in turn. His hand was already bloodied by Potters attempt to claw at his eyes which were covered with Draco's unused hand. On his other hand two fingers were once again pressing into the space between Harry's eyes.

Feeling like he was about to collapse Draco finally released Harry after a solid five minutes. He once again backed away from the boy wary of another attack as he was unsure of how he'd be received by the boy-who-lived. Panting he blew on his bloodied hand while silently chanting another Healer's spell. The pain disappeared and the scratches started to scab over. Too tired to do anything else Draco looked over at Harry.

Harry's head snapped around in many different directions fear plainly painted on his face. When he finally caught sight of Draco he stared. Then he did something unexpected.

Standing Harry walked over to Draco. Before closing the distance completely he knelt down and with his hands made the sign for friends before pointing from himself to Draco.

The resistance had picked up a type of sign language during the third wave of attacks from the French. Draco had learned it from two men at the campsite where he'd met Ginny. It wasn't hard to learn if you were determined to do so.

Draco put out his hand and was surprised when Harry grasped it eagerly. He used the alphabet signs to fingerspell G-I-N-N-Y trusted you... Now I trust you too.

Draco nodded before gesturing to Harry's eyes. Harry flushed signing his apology before looking away and into the woods surrounding them. Looking wary he asked where they were.

I don't know. We could be in any forest anywhere. This could very easily be heaven for all we know.

Harry snorted. If Voldemort isn't here then it might as well be. I'm just wondering if it's a dangerous area with wild animals. It's not as though we have our wands.

Draco raised a brow shaking his head. Potter I healed you without a wand and grew wings do you really think we need wands.

Harry blinked hard realizing that, yes, Draco had in fact done those things without his wand.

Draco held out a hand and at the tip of it a flame appeared reminding Harry of muggle lighters. Harry saw all sorts of things come to life in Draco's hands from milk to sand things just came into existence out of nowhere.

Power of Will, Draco signed looking smug. Conjuring them both turkey sandwiches he leaned against the trunk of a tree yawning. As they finished their sandwiches they both started to nod off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After camping there for several days sleeping off and on the two of them finally stopped feeling tired. Their trip from Azkaban and in Draco's case the intensive healing done had exhausted them. On top of being in bad shape from the treatment they received in Voldemort's care they'd had to be quick acting not to get killed from their fall.

Knowing they'd both like a hot shower and a place to stay they faced a problem. Wands were shown when purchasing anything much as id is asked of muggles. Since it would prove hard to show every person they came across wandless magic like Draco had done it was just practical for them both to get wands.

"And no offense, Potter, but your attempts at this so far have been terrible."

Harry said something rude in with his still raspy voice. He'd thought he'd done very well although, he thought looking at him companion, he wasn't anywhere near as talented as Draco at directing his spells.

Harry was lost in thought when it finally occurred to Draco what to do.

"We're going to raid the Malfoy crypt."

"The Malfoy what?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a lot of persuasion on Draco's part to get Harry to agree to side along apparating. Harry had argued that the Malfoys might have anti apparation wards but Draco insisted that he knew how to bypass them. The only thing that they'd had to prove was if this was the same world they'd come from.

If the Malfoy's didn't exist then the plan was worthless. Malfoy and him had mad a game out of guessing how bad this world could be. The first scary scenario was that Voldemort now ruled the world without opposition followed by the idea that they could have fallen into a world where there was no such thing as magic.

When they'd visited Hogsmeade a day earlier they'd found a newspaper and came to a startling realization. The year printed at the top of the page showed the date to be July 21st, 1992. Now they knew that this world held their eleven year old selves. Harry and Draco's eyes had met as they smiled grimly at the date. They could fix so many things but they might also make a mess of everything if not careful.

He heard Hermione saying, "Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time...Loads of them end up killing their past or future selves by mistake."

When he opened his eyes he was in a new place. In the distance he could see the top of a tall white building that he assumed must be Malfoy Manor from the sketch Draco had done in the dirt at their camp. The rather tall bushes made it impossible to see clearly but they weren't here for a tour so he fixed his attention back to the task at hand.

Draco gestured for him to come forward towards what could only be the crypt. It looked to be a structure that was mostly underground from the fact the upper part was only the size of a shack and clearly not big enough to house all of the Malfoys of the past. Draco had explained that his family had only lived in England for the last three hundred years so this crypt held a small number of Malfoys.

Grabbing Harry's hand roughly Draco made a cut across his palm. He cried out trying to pull his hand back only to see Draco do the same to his. Before Harry could reclaim his hand Draco held their hands together tightly letting the two bloods mingle. Draco didn't seem surprised to see that the cut had vanished but Harry held his hand up inspecting it.

Draco snorted before turning to the door again. "Sorry, Potter, but it you didn't have Malfoy blood the alarms would have gone off."

Harry nodded. He'd heard about a band of grave robbing vampires who hunted purebloods just for this purpose. It was safe enough to say that most purebloods took a couple of extra DA classes to protect themselves against the vamps.

Draco had traced a strange symbol in the air with his wand. An ornate M, that glowed a bright yellow, appeared on the door. It took a moment but after watching the light fade into the stone there was a loud cracking sound and the stone split down the middle before both ends opened inwards.

Following the path straight in they walked forward a short distance before they saw stairs leading downwards. Behind them they heard the doors slam at the same moment the torches lit up. Following Draco Harry felt along the wall to keep his balance as there was no railing. As they came to the bottom level of the stairs Draco stopped before a large row of shelves that were ladened with clothes of all sort. Draco appeared to be reading something written on the small plaques hovering above the shelf.

He turned around briefly and eyed Harry with a considering look. "You're around 6'3 I'd say," Draco muttered, "And I think green would suit you best." Nodding to himself he tossed Harry a pair of black slacks, a black undershirt, and a Emerald green cloak. Harry raised a brow as he looked at the pristine outfit. Glancing down at his torn clothes he could see Draco's point of him needing something new and clean but what were clothes doing down here?

"Yes, Potter, before you ask it's a tradition to bury the clothes you wear to the funeral as it is bad luck to ever wear that outfit again. We think the superstition came from when an ancestor of ours wore the same dress to get remarried in as she wore to bury her dead husband. It was a period in which our family was poor and she thought her husband wouldn't mind but for three weeks after the marriage she swore she saw his ghost and had nightmares."

Harry shuddered. He had enough bad luck but knowing that they needed these things he picked them up. They saw one of the torches up ahead go out but as he reached for his wand to relight it Draco grabbed his hand.

"You can't do magic in here! That's a trap to catch grave robbers. If you'd done so much as tampered with that light the torches would have flared up and burned us to a crisp!"

Harry flushed deeply before nodding his understanding. Draco gave the room a once over before pointing down a hallway to their left. They walked for about five minutes before pushing aside a tapestry and coming into a room that bore a great resemblance to Ollivander's Wand shop. Draco nodded before walking up to a shelf without even looking at the others. He made a hmm noise before reaching out and grabbing a wand box. He turned to Harry before reading aloud, "hawthorn, 10' reasonably springy, with unicorn hair." I'm lucky Potter my origional wand came from down here. This wand origionally belonged to my great-grandfather who passed away a good twenty years ago."

"It's a family tradition to keep using wands if we can but if there isn't one that suits us we buy another."

Harry looked thoughful before saying what was on his mind, "I thought only poor families did that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear anything I said about my poor ancestors. When we came to England we had nothing and had to earn everything we did come to possess. We act as though we will become poor. My father reads all the fine print when looking into financial manners. He says fools are tricked out of their money so he says I best not be a fool." He gave a harsh laugh, "And listen to me still listening to him after what he did to me!" Slamming a fist into the wall behind him he laughed darkly before turning on Harry with an angry glare.

"Just pick your wand and let's get out of here. I want to be as far from this place as I can get."

"How?" Harry looked at the large number of wands and appeared perplexed.

Draco sneered at him. "They're sorted alphabetically by wood type and then core. It would help to look for ones similar to the type of wand you had although that doesn't always work."

Draco's face softened as he looked at his wand. "Potter this place isn't one filled with good memories. I got lost down here when I was five years old during my grandfathers funeral. I'm still worried that I'll get us lost or blow to pieces so if we could leave quickly I'd appreciate it." Draco leaned deeply against the wall twirling his wand between his fingers in a nervous habit. He didn't look up as Harry approached the shelves.

After the holly ones failed him he moved along to the willow ones wondering if what had worked for his mother would work for him. His hand had only halfway reached the box when the box jumped into his hand. Looking startled for a moment Harry pried the dusty lid off to reveal a gleaming willow wand that was ten inches long.

Smiling triumphantly Harry walked over to Draco who looked up in alarm before snatching the wand from his fingers. He looked awed by the wand before handing it back. He grinned.

"You picked the oldest wand here Potter. The founder of this branch of my family handmade that wand," Draco gave him a hostile stare, "So you had better take good care of it!"

Harry nodded fiercely as he followed Draco towards the exit. Draco visibly relaxed as they got closer to the end of their mission. Harry didn't fall for any of the traps as the other boy pointed them out well ahead of time. In fact Draco hadn't stopped talking since they left the wand hall.

Harry yawned. Looking at Draco he wondered aloud. "Won't your past self miss that other wand?"

Draco swore. Then shook his head miserably.

"I honestly did him a favor. Father made me take this one rather than get a new one that would have suited me better. It just makes me feel closer to home having this even if a different one would have worked. And between you and me I'd rather battle a dragon than go back there."

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"Only in this place." Draco said without looking at him.

" You took a lot of risks to help me." Harry said softly.

Draco shook his head, "I helped myself Potter. I only brought you along because I didn't want to do this alone."  
"If father had caught us in the days of Voldemort he would have recruited us as Death Eaters. As it is now we would have been seen to Azkaban for grave robbing and probably have had to pay him some unseamly amount of money"

Harry shuddered and the light at the end of the tunnel appeared. They were off again. Now they could find work and, hopefully Harry thought as he smothered another yawn, a warm bed.

-Jodelle

Note: I'm okay with romance but I'm not writing smut. So don't worry about reading & reading with someone watching over your shoulder. I'm not homosexual so I'd probably wouldn't be able to capture that in a way that's not offensive.

I personally think that if I write well enough there's no need for it. _**Please Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J. and the publishers.

Power of will

"Standing on a darkened stage  
Stumbling through the lines  
Others have excuses  
But I have my reasons why."  
-Reasons Why, Nickel Creek

Chapter 3:  
To see, To feel.

Harry opened his eyes to see only blackness. He sat bolt upright pushing aside what felt like a blanket of velvet his breath coming out in short gasps. The darkness frightened him although this was the first time he realized he had this fear. Living in that hole in Azkaban and being unable to see properly had made him feel helpless in a way he'd hoped to never feel again.

Looking around for some sign of light he finally came across a small pinprick of white light coming from his left. Praying that it wouldn't disappear he walked quickly almost tripping over what he assumed was the blanket he'd thrown off of himself. It almost looked like a wand light he thought wondering for a moment who he was approaching. If it wasn't a friend he'd put up quite a fight before he let himself get captured again.

Getting up close to the light he felt his heart race as though he'd been running or walking for hours. It didn't make sense that such a dim light was already enveloping him and he feared that it would swallow him. Digging in his heels he realized that he'd unconsciously been putting up a fight to not be flying forwards. Whatever this thing was it wanted him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

He slammed into the wall of light so heavily that he felt his body go limp and the taste of copper blood in his mouth. This was a selfish entity calling his name, a creature that didn't care how much it hurt him so long as it was able to own him.

He was once again captured by the darkness and then by a young girl who caught him as he fell.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You can see their shadows  
Wandering off somewhere  
They won't make it home  
But they really don't care  
They wanted the highway  
They're happy there today , today  
-The Way, Fastball

Draco snorted as he saw Felicity, Fate's daughter, carry Harry in. She possessed a great strength despite her small frame and lifted him in her arms with an ease that only a grown man should possess. His hands flew up making silent talk that the girl ignored by turning around. Getting angry he tapped her on the shoulder only to cower when she turned to face him eyes blazing a metallic blue.

'Mind your manners Draco. I may appear to be a small child but I'm centuries older than you.'

Having heard her in his mind he nodded enthusiastically edging away from the frightening creature that took the form of a girl. He'd forgotten his place. Draco was only a mere mortal compared to the fates. Her mother would probably be here soon he thought sourly. All they ever did when they were together was boss him around.

You might be wondering how Draco Malfoy met these entities. It had everything to do with Ginny Weasley but more so Harry Potter. The fates had told him that if he saved Ginny Weasey he could start his life over and find the love of his life. Still waiting on that finding the love of his life but he'd definetely been given a second chance. So far he'd thought that Harry Potter was part of his second chance at life but perhaps he was far more than someone to accompany him through this new phase in his life. Perhaps fate murmurred in his dreams Harry was his love.

The sad thing about dreams is that they are often forgotten and leave us with only vague memories. This was the case with Draco. He'd wake up sweating with swollen lips that felt as if he'd just been snogged heavily. But there was very little he remembered other than the color green. Slytherin green as a matter of fact.

Draco looked worriedly at Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived moaned into the couch cushions of the grey loveseat he'd been placed on. Suddenly Felicity was behind him pushing him forward roughly. 'Well, don't just stand there fix him!' Draco felt like saying something but remembered his place this time and reached out to grab Harry by the wrist.

Harry felt something cool come out to encircle his wrist and from that point on his body the cooling sensation spread all over his body like walking out into a snowstorm. His eyes fluttered open to stare into Draco's eyes. The blond actually smiled rather than showing him the overused smirk. The next thing that he noticed was that he was in a room that was bright white like a hospital room.

He rubbed his eyes trying to take in more but only seeing the bright white room. There were no doors or windows just a room that didn't end as far as the eye could see. He saw Draco fall to the ground as a petite girl shoved him out of the way so she could get to Harry.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' a voice cooed in his mind, 'You shouldn't have been in pain but Draco didn't heal you fast enough.'

Draco scowled and discretely stuck his tongue out at her back. Harry snorted but disguised it as a cough in hopes of not getting Draco in trouble with what was clearly a goddess. A small childlike goddess but still powerful in her own right if she could subdue Draco.

'We're to have tea with mother. You like peach tea but love lemon tea if I'm not mistaken.' Harry nodded blushing at the extra attention this creature showed him. He didn't mind it coming from her but usually that kind of behavior had him running.

There was a blinding flash of light brighter still than the room that looked to be coming from behind a closed door. The girl grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along and through the door into what was obviously a garden. In the center of a cloud of butterflies stood a woman that rivaled Draco's mother in beauty. She turned to greet them with a gorgeous smile that had him feeling nervous. It wasn't lost on him that he'd do anything for her yet all he hoped was that he wouldn't be treated as a pawn. After how Dumbledore had treated him like a pawn he'd sworn to himself nobody would use him like that again.

The woman came forward and air kissed him on both cheeks. He stared up into her mercury colored eyes only to be distracted by panting. Draco stood in the doorway bent over with his hands on his knees he glared at Felicity who grinned at him sarcastically. Her mother was kinder as she stood up offering him whatever was in her tea cup. He quickly said his thanks and gulped what proved to be lemon tea. Catching his breath he stood straight and bowed to her.

Harry wondered if her should bow but didn't have to make that descision as with a snap of her fingers they were all seated. Harry sipped at his peach tea a little before looking around at what could only be described as an eden. He wanted to ask Draco who these people were as although he could tell they were goddesses he didn't know anything else about them. However he knew that talking only to one person and not to the group as a whole was considered rude.

He wished that he could talk to Draco silently but even if he could he wasn't sure if the Fates would fail to hear even that. So they listened together as the fates told them the plan.

'You will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts.' Felicity said stiring some sugar into her tea. Her mother shushed her by putting a finger to her lips before taking over the conversation.

'You will go to Hogsmead in two days for a job interview for a job that I have already made certain you will get. Your names will be Talon and Noir Norse you are to be partners. *At this Draco sputtered catching on while Harry frowned looking confused.

"I'm not gay!" Draco shrieked eyes flashing.

Fate smiled at him looking amused. 'Then what was Blaise Zabini to you? If I remember you both were together for a year.'

Draco muttered something about the boy being a traitor before looking at Harry.

"Why haven't you said something! Surely you're not okay with this?"

Harry gave a tight lipped smile and silently signed, "Because I'm bi and you're cute enough."

Draco stared at Harry in shock and then horror. He scooted his chair as far as he could away from Harrys before glaring at Fate. He sighed before throwing his hands up in the air, "Fine! Whatever!"

' You both still know how to become animagus?'

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other surprised, "You're an animagus?" they said echoing the others words.

Fate summon a mirror and in it they saw their animal forms. 'You were given these forms as a gift from me as I knew you'd need them. I know the future and the past so I knew we'd meet. Harry you're wolf form will give you the ability to look at the world from the ground and Draco you will see the world from the air as a hawk. I trust that you will complete the mission of teaching your younger selves all they need to know. I want them ready for a fight' With that the world around them vanished and they saw themselves in their campsite again.

As the sun came up their shadows stretched across the horizon as they started their treck to Hogsmead. This was their world now and there would be no going back.

Jodelle  
Please review or at the very least put me on your alert or favorite as it'd be nice to know if anyone even likes this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and co. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the Publishers. I also do not own the lyrics and quotes.

A/N: In this chapter I start calling Harry: Noir & Draco: Talon.!!!!

Power of Will

By: Jodelle

So serious, I've got to take you home again tonight  
'Cause right now you paralyze me  
With your smile  
As your wings discard their feathers on the ground  
I see a halo, oh oh, up above you  
My crazy angel  
My crazy angel

-Song: Crazy Angel By: Kill Hannah

Chapter 4: Acceptance of Love

Fate was evil Harry thought as he stared transfixed at Dracos' back. He knew he'd liked Draco a little before they'd been put through their little adventures but he wouldn't put it past Fate to have laced his tea with love potion what with the way he couldn't stop watching Draco's every move. He was about to let out a scream of frustration when Draco turned in his hawk form.

Harry sighed with relief as Dracos' hawk form was in no way sexy. He drooled a little imagining his Draco, as a man, with a body built like a brick wall and his sunshine colored hair. Shaking his head Harry morphed into a blackwolf with emerald green eyes. He noted that this shape he took felt like a second skin rather than awkward as it used to feel.

Harry scanned the sky for Draco to see him circling above their soon to be old campsite and looking down on him with Harry recognized annoyance through their mental link. Yes, it was a weird thing having a link with someone else but even more so because Fate hadn't mentioned such a thing before throwing them out of her abode or whatever her living space was called. Did gods have houses?

Harry let loose three barks. Draco screeched in reply and they were off. Being more in shape than most people they got a lot of distance covered before they collapsed panting at the edge of Hogsmead village. Having discarded everything but a satchel of coins one per person that they'd carried with them they had no possessions.

As Harry turned back into his-self he was about to wipe his mud covered hands on his robes when Draco snatched his hand by the wrist. His expression clearly said, "Have I taught you nothing?" He said a quick spell and Harry felt his hands start to tingle with cleanliness. He smile innocently at Draco looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"So, Talon..." Harry said trying out the name.

"Yes, Noir..."Draco said testing the name out too.

"I guess we answer only to those names from here on out." Harry said twirling his wand in his hand in a nervous gesture. Harry wondered briefly if he could be such a good actor as to fool Dumbledore when he felt like a nervous wreck.

"No duh," Draco drawled with a smirk playing on his lips. From here on out they had to go so far as to even mentally call each other by those names just in case someone better at Occlumency broke momentarily through their barriers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX From here on out they go by their alias namesXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"So, Noir? I suppose you feel it too?" Talon asked picking a frayed string from his silver blue robes. He spun around quickly to make sure his money didn't make him jingle as a deterent to thieves. If they didn't know where your money was they couldn't steal it unless of course they threatened you outright with a hand it over demand at gunpoint.

You might wonder where they got all their possessions and apparently the Malfoys believed in burried treasure. One of the members of the Malfoys who had been disowned had left money behind hidden in the ground for future Malfoys who would also be disowned. Once disowned a letter had appeared to Talon telling him of the moneys location. He hadn't been sure that they'd be able to find it in this new world but their luck came through and there caked in dry earth were two satchels with fifty galleons a piece.

-Noir blushed but nodded licking his lips. Talon grinned broadly. He didn't like that he was being manipulated but he'd never been denied anyone or anything and he wasn't going to start now. Five minuted later both boys were leaning against the wall of The Three Broomsticks panting. That had been a blissful snog Noir thought glancing at the blond with a mischevious grin... now if they could rewind and repeat.

What stopped them was the sight of Voldemort...*ahem* I mean Quirrel walking through the front doors and into the Three Broomsticks. Noir growled while Talons' eyes narrowed into slits. They had a job to do so more snogging would have to wait.

They walked in the doors trailing Quirrel up to the point where he chose a table and they themselves chose a table nearby. Talon summoned a newspaper discretely taking one from a sleeping bloke at the bar and smoothed it out on the table top.

"Okay, "Talon said decicevely pointing at a small boxed in ad on the seventh page. "Position for hire Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Must be a minimum age of twenty, mut have an O in exit level NEWTS unless you are a foreigner or home school upon which you must take a test given by the current Headmaster. You must never have been in prison, must know wizarding etiquette so as not to dishonor the school at which you get the position, and etc. For pairs we do allow a professor to have an apprentice or co-professor. Job interviews will be held on August 10th at the Three Broomsticks at 1:00pm."

Upon hearing the front door creak open and have Dumbledore pass through Talon jumped to his feet and with all the grace & speed of a quidditch player he met Dumbledore before even the friendly barmaid could say hellow.

'Fate you better work your magic!' Talon thought fervently. Having Voldemort inside the school again would not settle well he thought replacing a look of loathing with a blank expression in the direction of Quirrel.

Offering his hand to Dumbledore Talon smiled brightly turning on the charm. Noir looked on stunned blinking owlishly before silently coming up behind Talon and taking his free hand to squeeze for comfort.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore!" Talon said in his I will knock you over with charm voice. "My name is Talon Norse and this is my partner Noir Norse. We'd like to apply for the DADA position up at the school."

Dumbledore looked at their hands that were linked and back up at their faces to smile. In the shadows Quirrel knowing he'd lost the position from the way Dumbledore looked at the couple made his way to the exit. Noir couldn't stop the grin that came to his lips as he noticed the door swing open and shut loudly as the angry possessed man left.

"We were homeschooled so we graduated a little early," Noir admitted. "Being used to selfstudy we've been able to learn a lot on our own and think that with the knowledge between us we could easily teach a class with no problem."

"We hear you have another animagus on your payroll." Talon offered up slyly. "We don't like others knowing about us being unregistered because we believe it can save your life in a pinch." Talon looked into Dumbledores' eyes. "You know how it was in the war. Our parents raised us to be cautious and to always have an escape plan."

Noir smiled and held out a now gloved arm. "1, 2, 3..." And Talon was on his arm in hawk form preening. Dumbledore looked even more twinkly if that was possible as his eyes were glimmering like stars.

"Minerva will be most pleased." He admitted. "You do realize you must pass a multitude of tests but from what I've seen so far I think you've got the job."

"Now you said animagus in plural," Dumbledore said looking at Noir. Noir smiled widely and in an instant standing there was a black wolf with bright green eyes.

The couple infront of him was an enigma. They looked like a young Lucius Malfoy and James Potter but of course those two families had never gotten along so they couldn't possibly be related to them he thought trailing off.

"I invite you up to the school tomorrow to begin with the tests because seeing how you were homeschooled you must take your Newts," Dumbledore said before pausing, "And although you may not want to showing off your transformation might get you a few extra points if you're worried about your grade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to Jolie, animehphantom, Elektra107, popping corn, and kittenonabroomstick.

I'm very grateful for the reviews. I know my story is probably lacking on the romantic side but I'm glad some people liked it anyway. I'm taking suggestions as to what people would like to happen with the relationship. How do you suppose the younger Harry and Draco will react to themselves in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter and Co. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and the publishers.

Power of Will

By: Jodelle

"our lives are made in these small hours  
these little wonders, these twists & turns of **fate**  
time falls away, but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain"

-Little Wonders, Rob Thomas

"Hmm...isn't this cheating?" Harry thought as he scribbled down the answer Draco supplied him with. Draco unlike Harry knew more about how to protect yourself from dangerous animals. Draco snorted upon hearing Harrys' question.

"So what if it is. Would you rather we let Quirrel get the job?" Draco thought scowling as he realized he'd made a smudge on him paper due to the distraction. "Potter, what's is the most dangerous aspect of an ashwinder?"

"The cause fires to break out. Although their eggs are valuable potions ingredients they are also rare as they are hard for the human eye to see."

"Right. What is a invisibilty cloak made out of?"

"Some kind of rare trees leaves..."

"You owned one and you don't know. That's sad Potter."

"It's Noir remember."

(Draco)-Talon let out an irritated sigh and put down what he knew. They'd thought that this would be a cake walk but it was a lot harder than they could ever have guessed. They were lucky they had a mental link or this could have gotten nasty.

An hour later two sleepy men sat in the Headmasters office and were slightly annoyed at the Headmaster who was clearly on something considering how cheerful he was. (Harry) Noir wondered briefly if it was the lemon drops and gleefully took one ever hopeful. He sulked a moment when there was no effect except a lemony taste in his mouth. (a/n: haha!)(Draco)-Talon sniggered as he caught on to what Harry was doing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat catching their attention. "Misters Norse you exceeded my expectations on the test. And while I don't condone sharing answers I also realize that doing so through your link must be as natural as breathing so I won't hold it against you."

(Harry) Noir and (Draco) Talon had gone milk white and had looked startled until the Headmaster finished his sentence. Afterwards they both nodded still looking nervous.

The Headmaster leaned forward and peered at them curiously as if trying to read their minds in turn. He instead handed them a list of what appeared to be a large calendar with a long list of names tacked on.

(Draco) Talon's brow furrowed a moment before he realized what this was. It was a syllabus of all the things they could cover and it was up to them to decide what to teach to each class. Merlin preserve he thought looking at how much he needed to do. But they had to prepared the students for the war so they'd do their best.

"I leave it to you. Good luck boys." Dumbledore said and they took their leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorting went normally as everyone went to the same houses they had the first time. (Harry) Noir had been at the edge of seat wringing his hands when his younger self sat down on the stool. (Draco)Talon had looked at him curiously and clasped onto his hand to squeeze it comfortingly. (Harry) Noir sighed but still stared fixated at Harry Potter.

(Draco) Talon let go of (Harry) Noir's hand and started to speak in sign language to which (Harry)Noir replied. They didn't notice how many of the students were watching their display curiously. (Harry)Noir explained how he'd almost been placed in Slytherin his first year and (Draco) Talon snorted in response saying regardless of where he ended up the boy Harry would be fine.

As the sorting hat declared young Harry a Gryffiindor (Harry)Noir slumped in his seat in relief. After about seven other students went through the sorting it was Dumbledores' time to introduce them.

He first went through the banned item list, spoke of the forbidden third corridor, and spoke of the forbidden forest before saying something that would surprise Talon and Noir.

"Of course you may have noticed our new DADA professors Noir and Talon Norse. And as a surprise as they never attended Hogwarts we must have them sorted out of simple curiousity." Dumbledore said as the two new professors looked stunned.

"Norse, Noir," Professor McGonagall said and Noir jumped to his feet almost toppling his chair over. Noir blushed heavily running a hand through his hair and smiling nervously at the masses. He regained grace as he glided over to the seat.

"Hmmm...," Harry was surprised that the hat wasn't speaking in his mind but rather aloud for everyone to hear. "My-My aren't we smart although I suppose that you had to be to survive the war. The Ravenclaws would embrace you but you believe that there's more to life than studying. Yes, definetly not a Ravenclaw. Perhaps Hufflepuff. I'm surprised to see that you've never turned your back on anyone or for that matter betrayed anyone. But ah-- when you get mad you are rash and sometimes frightening...I don't think the Hufflepuffs would know how to deal with your darker side. You seem to think that you'd belong in Gryffindor. Maybe in your childhood you would have belonged there as the epitome of Gryffindor but I don't think you've realized how much the war changed you. You became cunning, cautious, angry at the world, a strategist who knew what sacrifices he could make without losing too much of himself. You know you're a Slytherin at heart don't you? Believe it or not oh sceptical one. SLYTHERIN!"

Noir stumbled slightly and looked thoughtful. He looked at Talon who mouthed, 'I told you so!' Noir stuck out his tongue making some of the students gap at him. Shaking his head he smiled at Talon. When he reached their table Noir kissed Talon on the cheek before sinking into his seat.

The students stared whispering to themselves until McGonagall called the name, "Norse, Talon." Talon smiled showing every shiny white tooth he had. Noir shuddered as that usually meant Talon had some mischeivous plan.

As the hat sat atop his head the hat shrieked. "Oh! Oh! You definetly have a dark side but it seems the other Mr. Norse has mellowed you out. Strange two as different as you being together. No kidding you say. You're most assuredly smart but you're also sneaky, cautious, and will do anything to meet your ends. I'd almost say Gryffindor but I hear you say you'd rather die than go there... ah you're very dramatic young one. Threaten me all you want but I have to say you could do well in Gryffindor. No I'm not taking that back. Very well...oh you're giving me a headache! SLYTHERIN!

Noir clapped the first and loudest as Talon made his way back to his seat. Noir grinned wildly at him as he plopped back into his seat. Talon reached down to grab his hand and kissed the back of Noir's fingers. He wasn't one to show much affection in public so this was normal in Noirs' mind.

They both ate with impecable manners athough Noir almost spat out his wine upon hearing Talon make a dirty joke that was very explicit. Blushing brightly he glared at Talon without much heat. What was startling was that they were both seated close to Professor Snape. Draco had changed seats with him and was talking up a storm about potions Noir had never heard of and had brought a smirk or was that a smile to the greasy professors face.

Noir found himself being stared at and looking up saw a young Draco Malfoy staring not at him as he'd first thought but at Talon. Discreetly Noir lightly kicked Talons' foot to get his attention. Talon turned to him with a questioning look and Noir pointed under the table in and whispered, "Draco Malfoy's staring at you."

Talon met Dracos' gaze and smirked. The young boy froze and let his gaze fall. "He probably thinks I look a lot like his father and I guess I do. I may be a muggleborn but even I've heard of and seen his father a couple times since we got here...I mean he's involved in the wizarding world heavily so it would be odd to not see him once or twice in all the hundreds of times we've been to the ministry getting our citizenship papers filed." Talon said and it was true. They'd had to pretend to be from rural France and homeschooled while telling a very intricate story of their lives in order to get citizenship.

Noir nodded before reaching forward for dessert that had just appeared. Oh the things they were going to do this year he thought as he then felt Harry Potter staring at him. Then it hit him...only oneself could see through glamour and technically Harry was him. That meant that the boy could see his scar etched into his forehead also, but perhaps he wasn't sure what he was seeing from a distance.

"Oh, ****!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Calm down!" Talon snapped causing Noir to quit pacing infront of their fireplace. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes Talon muttered, "we'll just use makeup on it or something."

Noir bit his lip and nodded. Talon snapped his fingers and a large case fell from the sky only to land in his outstreched hands. Opening the case Talon took out foundation and what he guessed was concealor. It felt nice as he spred the cool liquid foundation onto his forhead and he almost sighed in contentment. The concealor was like a pencil and he used it like one to draw lines over the scar to distort it.

"Okay." Talon said decicivily rubbing his hands together. "I think that'll do. We probably ought to use a charm the makeup to be impervious to sweat and water as a finishing touch though. Otherwise I think it's perfect."

"Perfect? Is it really?" Noir asked looking up at Talon from the seat he'd taken on one of the work tables in their classroom. Talon nodded handing him a mirror.

They'd had to take the glamour off entirely so as to work on covering up Noirs' scar and upon seeing it Talon had assured him that it had faded so much over time that it could only be seen up close. Therefore Harry Potter the first year could not have noticed it.

"Hey, Talon?":

"What not satisfied?" Talon drawled out sounding annoyed.

"No, it's not that." Noir assuered him before asking, "How did you learn to do this stuff?"

(Talon/Draco) flushed and wrung his hands. "My mothers' house elf secretly taught me how to dress people up. I always liked making things look nice. But I tried to hid that fact from my father who would sneer at me and call me a pansy when he noticed me behaving less than what was apparently sterotypically masculan."

(Noir/Harry) growled low in his throat and imagined choking the life out of the man who'd made young Draco as cold as he was. It was clear (Talon/Draco) loved the finer things in life but it had been unclear too what extent.

They were distracted by a knock on their classroom door. (Talon/Draco) quickly stood and walked over to the door letting in the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. (Talon/Draco) smirked as he saw the houses separate themselves one sitting on the other side of the room while the others chose the other side.

He grinned maliciously and declaired, "Now-now-now. This won't do at all I insist everyone sit next to someone from an opposing house. He pointed to the first desk and started chanting; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor... He walked through the entire room doing this admist groans.

(Noir/Harry) couldn't help but chuckle. He also noticed that their younger selves were seated by each other. They stared straight ahead scowling all the time. He came to his feet and clapped his hands. "These are your permanent seats until I say otherwise."

"Everybody stand up! Go stand by the closest wall near you." The students all spread out leaving the middle of the room for the walls and corners. They each looked surprised to be doing an actual activity when they should have been learning theory.

"Alright!" (Noir/Harry) said clapping his hands. "Today we will be sensing auras. You will be relieved to know this is like meditation rather than an actual spell. You may think that this would be something you'd typically learn in Diviniation in your third year but we are learning a different branch of aura reading. This branch of aura reading will tell you to recognise emotions."

(Talon/Draco) continued where Noir had left off saying, "This will help you recognise an enemy charging at you and perhaps notice common criminals like a rapist or thief."

The young Harry and Draco stared at each other with strain on their faces. Finally ending with Harry yelping almost falling out of his seat. "Wow! Yours is a bright Orange almost red. Which means..." Here Harry paused flipping through his text book and not being able to find anything on auras.

Young Harry turned and noticed the other students auras. Professor Noir had a bright emerald green aura while Professor Talon had a silver aura. Having heard his exclaimation the teachers turned toward them with pleased expression.

"So you've noticed them then. You are correct that Draco has a almost red aura at the moment which denotes confidence. From you staring at us I assume you've noticed our auras. Talon's aura means abundance in the sense of physical and spiritual abundance. Talon may I ask what color mine is at the moment?"

Talon grinned, "The color matches your eyes. An emerald green color which means grow, balance, possible change, and general love. You know Noir if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with me as the second you looked at me your aura changed," Talon said teasing.

"Ah you caught me!" Noir said pretending to be shy and surprised then dropped the facade. "Of course I love you you dolt. We're married remember!"

Several of the students broke concentration to stare. Lavender Brown broke the silence with an, "Awwww! That so sweet!".

Talon and Noir blushed a little. Noir hissed in a loud whisper, "Damn, me and my big mouth."

Talon rememdied this by whispering in his ear, "Don't curse it it's a cute and very kissable little mouth." Noir looked very bothered for a minute before giving a faint smile.

"It's alright I guess the smart ones already figured it out at the feast."

They both wore wicked grins as they dismissed their class with instructions to practice aura readings for next class.

A/N: I know not all people like the whole they're gay bit in the story but please no flames.

(An Alternative Choice)

**Jodelle****:** And remember if you don't like guy/guy I have several other stories that lack this aspect like Cunning Like a Fox which is (Draco/Ginny) **OR** Lestrange Manor (Hermione/Draco)

**OR **The Mute Mutt which isn't a romance but rather a story about young animagus Harry taking a trip into the past.

And: Iif you've read this and liked it please review so as to encourage others to read it. You know how some people only read stories with a billion reviews.


End file.
